Querido Diario
by Andromeda's Nightmare
Summary: One-Shot. AU. ¿Qué se siente ser hijo de uno de los empresarios más ricos de Tokyo? ¿Y si el mismo padre es un abusivo que se las desquita con su madre? Éste es el diario de un chico con problemas de violencia doméstica en su hogar.


Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y en parte a la famosa revista Shounen Jump. Sólo los tomo para hacer una buena trama y sin fines de lucro ;)

Advertencia: Muerte de un Personaje, un ligero Gore.

Bueno, disfruten ^^

* * *

_**Querido Diario**_

_**7 de Abril, 2007**_

¡Hola diario! Mi nombre es Uchiha Yuki y tengo diez años. Mi mamá me dio éste diario porque me sentía solo y no tenía a nadie con quien hablar en la escuela ni en casa.

En fin, hoy fue un hermoso día; el sol brillaba, los pajaritos cantaban y las flores se veían muy bonitas. Y los rayos del sol pasaban por los cristales de la ventana de mi pequeño cuarto. No me puedo quejar, al menos se ve muy bonito.

Las paredes eran de color azul oscuro o azul marino como mi madre dice cada vez que pinta. La cama era enorme, de sábanas color blanco con un adorno raros de color azul. Al frente de la cama estaba un armario enorme en la cual guardaba mi ropa, los zapatos y los juguetes.

A la tarde, mamá entró al cuarto para irnos. No quiero ir a quedarme con mi tío Sasuke, es muy frío, no me agrada. Pero me dice que debo ir, que es necesario porque mis primos Sanosuke y Yuri me quieren ver. Bueno, me tengo que ir. La bocina del carro me dice que tengo que hacerlo.

¡Nos vemos diario!

**_22 de abril, 2007_**

¡Hola otra vez!

Hace dos semanas que no te escribo, querido diario. Mis padres me dijeron que iba a ser por una semana, pero después de que pasó llamaron a mi tío diciendo que no podían, que lo harían para la semana que viene. También se me olvidó traerte contigo. Lo lamento mucho diario, prometo no volverlo a hacer.

Desde que llegué he notado que mi madre se ha vuelto un poco fría y no me quiere hablar. Cada vez que me iba y volvía, me recibía con un abrazo y un beso en la frente pero ni eso ha hecho desde que llegué.

¿Pasó algo cuándo me fui?

Voy hacia ella y la abrazo, ella hizo lo mismo pero siento que no es igual que antes. La noto con miedo, como si yo le hecho algo. De momento, veo que tiene algo color morado en el cuello. No le dije nada, pero eso me dio mucho miedo, una vez me dijo que esas cosas se llamaban moretones y que pasa cuando alguien tuvo un golpe o lo golpearon.

¿Quién te hizo esto? ¿Qué pasó contigo?

Me tengo que ir, tengo que dormir porque tengo escuela y no debo faltar.

Nos vemos, diario.

Lo siento por molestarte otra vez diario, es que tuve una horrible noche y lo que vi fue horrible. En serio, me dio mucho miedo.

Esto fue lo que pasó:

No pude dormir, soñé que un hombre con una máscara le hacía daño a mi mami. El hombre la tenía atada a una cruz y la golpeaba hasta que salía mucha sangre de su espalda. Lo peor fue que vi su sangre llenar un río y a la gente bañarse en él. Esa pesadilla fue la peor que he tenido en toda mi vida. Tanto, que estuve gritando y llamando a mis padres mientras lloraba.

Mi padre abrió la puerta con fuerza y gritó algo como:  
_  
"¡Qué carajos sucede aquí!"_

Cuando yo le dije el porqué lloraba y gritaba, él me dijo que era un cobarde, que lo único que hacía era llorar y que seguiría siendo uno al menos que dejara mis pendejadas. Esas palabras me hirieron mucho, no sabía que papá me podía decir esas cosas. De momento, mami dio unos pasos y me abrazó. Me dijo que todo estaba bien, que las pesadillas eran sólo de mi imaginación y que nunca pasaría en la vida real. Se separó y me dio un beso en la frente, después se fue y cerró la puerta.

Iba a dormir cuando escucho unas voces fuera del cuarto, eso me dio curiosidad y decidí ver. Cuando abro la puerta veo que a mis padre gritándose entre sí, mamá le decía que debía ser cariñoso conmigo que soy un bebé mientras que papá dijo que podía hacer lo que le daba su puta gana, que me consentía demasiado; que debería ser un hombre hecho y derecho, no una nenaza. Ella dijo que si ser un maldito desgraciado es ser un hombre, que preferiría que fuera una.

Mi madre siguió discutiendo hasta que papá le dio una bofetada. Fue tan fuerte la misma que se golpeó contra la pared y cayó al piso. Iba a ir, pero el miedo me poseía a tal punto que no podía moverme. Trató de levantarse, pero le dio una patada en la barriga y volvió a caer al suelo. Pude ver la sangre que botaba en la boca y como se agachaba de dolor. Él sólo se fue del pasillo con una sonrisa en la cara y dijo algo como:

_"No sabes lo mucho que me encanta hacer esto, me relaja."_

Salí del cuarto gritando "mamá" y fui hacia donde estaba. Otra vez trató de levantarse, pero cada vez que intentaba caía al piso mientras escupía o tal vez tosía sangre.

Al verla así yo quería matar a mi padre, mamá no se merecía que le hiciera eso. No creo que ni a un perro hambriento se debería hacerle eso. Me pregunto porque ella no le hizo nada. Yo la abrazé; ella me respondió mientras decía mi nombre y lloraba. Ella dijo algo como:  
_  
"No seas como tu padre, Yuki. Trata bien a una mujer"_

Y bien, esto es lo que pasó.

Me tengo que ir, mamá me mandó a acostar. Me pregunto si estará bien. En fin, nos vemos.

¡Hasta luego diario!  
**_  
4 de mayo, 2007_**

No he tenido ganas de escribir, no desde que vi lo que le hicieron a mamá. Mi odio a mi padre creció más y el miedo de mi madré también lo hizo. Después de ese día, empezó a dormir en mi cuarto. Dice que es para que las pesadilla se vayan, pero sé el porqué lo hace. Seré un niño, pero no soy un tonto.

He notado cada vez que papá llega se va a su cuarto y ni siquiera le dice un "Hola".

Ya era de noche, ambos cenábamos cuando oímos que alguien golpeaba con fuerza la puerta principal. Ella fue a abrir la puerta, era él, mi padre. Actuaba muy raro, caminaba de lado a lado y su boca apestaba a algo raro, mamá decía que era alcohol. Él sólo la miró mal, la cogió por el cuello y la lanzó contra la pared. Después de eso, le dio tres bofetadas seguido de tres puños. Para defenderse, le dio una patada entre el medio de las piernas, salió corriendo y se encerró en su cuarto.

Papá estaba furioso, cuando se levantó fue directo al cuarto y empezó a tocar la puerta. Al no recibir ninguna respuesta la empezó a golpear sin parar hasta que dijo que si no abría la puerta que la iba a pagar muy caro. La respuesta de mi madre fue que no iba a abrir nada hasta que se calmara y empezó a llorar.

Él fue a la cocina y se dirigió a un gabinete que estaba cerca de la nevera. Yo fui a ver que era lo que estaba buscando. Papá cogió algo y me lo dejó ver, era una pistola.

Se fue al cuarto y pateó la puerta hasta que cayó al suelo. Podía oír que mi madre gritaba que se calmara y dejara la pistola. De repente, escucho un ruido fuerte que venía del cuarto.

¡Algo malo pasó!

Tengo que ir a ver que pasa. Nos vemos diario.

_**8 de mayo, 2017**_

_Hola diario, soy yo, Yuki. Sé que ha sido mucho tiempo desde que te he escrito, pero la policía me quitó el diario para usarlo como evidencia. Pero te diré las cosas que han pasado después de que te apartaron de mí._

_Ha pasado siete años desde el día en que mi padre llegó borracho y disparó a mi madre justo en la cabeza. Una hora después de lo sucedido, la policía llegó y lo arrestó por asesinato en segundo grado._

_Mi futuro estaba incierto, la corte iba a tomar la decisión de enviarme a un orfanato. Pero, mi tío Itachi luchó para que eso no sucediera y que tomara custodia de mi persona. La corte accedió a la petición, pero con una condición, tenía que ir con un psiquiatra diariamente. Aceptó las condiciones que impusieron y tomó la custodia._

_Yo le pregunté el porqué, él me dijo que amaba mucho a mi madre y la quería como a una hermana más, sólo que era muy especial; también dijo que le prometió a ella, que nunca permitiría que me apartaran de la familia y me protegería de todo y de todos._

_Por tres largos y malditos años he ido a las consulta de la mejor psiquiatra, Senju Tsunade. Me dijeron que los progresos que hacía eran sorprendentes y que tal vez me recuperaría rápido del trauma que tuve al ver la muerte de mi madre. Heh, ¿qué ellos saben? ¿Acaso han tenido un padre maltratador? Obvio que no. Nunca tuvieron un padre abusivo que mató a su madre sólo porque ella no le abrió la puerta y trató de defenderse._

_Pero no puedo quejar, Itachi me ha tratado muy bien y con Miyagi fue mejor, incluso fuimos los mejores amigos que pudiera existir en todo el mundo. Compartíamos todo, nos decíamos secreto, es más, no somos amigos, somos como hermanos de sangre._

_Después de las malditas terapias, me llevaron a vivir en Okinawa; ahí conocí a Hizaki, mi mejor amiga y la chica que amo, incluso nos hicimos novios; me gradué en la universidad con el curso de ciencias forenses, pero decidí trabajar para la NEO como investigador._

_Bueno, me despido, esta vez para siempre diario._

_Nos vemos para siempre._

_Uchiha Yuki_

Un joven de veinte años dejó de leer un polvoriento y viejo diario color azul marino de bordados negro; se fue de una vieja habitación que estaba llena de polvo con el diario en la mano y una sonrisa de triunfo dibujada en su níveo rostro. Él era pelinegro, de ojos tan oscuros como la noche y por debajo de ellos tenía las misma ojeras que su padre. Para ser un miembro de la policía, usaba una ropa de ejecutivo color negra y siempre usaba unas gafas del mismo color.

Cuando sale del apartamento, se encuentra a su primo Miyagi enfrente de un auto color negro. Él vestía igual como Yuki, pero su cabello era corto, de color ébano y sus ojos, color plateado.

— ¡Yuki, eres un perezoso! ¡Mira que esperarte por dos horas! —dijo el otro mientras se rascaba la cabeza y tenía una vena en la misma— ¿Qué tanto hacías en el apartamento, de todos modos? —preguntó mientras entraba en el auto.

— Nada, sólo estaba buscando las evidencias necesarias para que Uchiha Madara pague —dijo en un tono frío mientras le enseñaba el viejo diario— Le juré a mi madre que pagaría por lo que hizo. No pienso fallarle.

— Yuki... —dijo en un intento para decir algo, pero no pudo porque Yuki se metió en el auto y se abrochó el cinturón.

— Vámonos, teniente.

— Está bien, capitán.

**_  
FIN_**

**_

* * *

¿Críticas? ¿Consejos? ¿Halagos? ¿Lo que sea?  
_**


End file.
